comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Comic-Con 2013 Sunday Schedule
The Comic-Con Schedule is now live! Check out the suggested events below or see the official site for a complete schedule. THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY 10:00am-11:00am LEGO Legends of Chima The creators of LEGO Legends of Chima team up to discuss the development of the newest blockbuster LEGO property. Hear how the TV series is developed and see how LEGO model designers bring the characters and vehicles to life in LEGO form. Room 24ABC 10:00-11:00am Supernatural Special Video Presentation and Q&A Series stars Jared Padalecki (Friday the 13th 2009), Jensen Ackles (My Bloody Valentine 3D), Misha Collins (Ringer), and Mark A. Sheppard (Battlestar Galactica), along with executive producer Jeremy Carver (U.S. version of Being Human) return to Hall H to answer questions from the audience about what's in store for the ninth season of this exciting series. Fans will also be treated to an exclusive video presentation featuring series highlights, as well as a portion of the special features from the upcoming Supernatural: The Complete Eighth Season DVD and Blu-ray release, in stores September 10. The ninth season of Supernatural will premiere this fall in its new Tuesday nighttime period at 9/8c on The CW. The series is produced by Wonderland Sound and Vision in association with Warner Bros. Television. Hall H 11:00am-12:00pm What's Hot in Young Adult Fiction This panel is for fans who can't get enough of the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe. Moderator Avatar_Mom, Kevin Coppa (Puppetbenders), Alisa Christopher (FatCat Gameworks), Gene Luen Yang (writer, The Promise/The Search), Gurihiru (artist team Sasaki and Kawano, The Promise/The Search), Sifu Kisu (martial arts coordinator), and Dante Basco (voice of Zuko/General Iroh) will be on hand to share their experiences and answer questions. Who knows, perhaps a surprise guest or two might stop in! Finally, the panel will end with a show of talented cosplay contestants. Room 24ABC 11:15am-12:10pm Breaking Bad AMC's Breaking Bad creator and executive producer Vince Gilligan appears with the cast of Breaking Bad, including Bryan Cranston, Aaron Paul, Anna Gunn, Dean Norris, Betsy Brandt, R. J. Mitte, and Bob Odenkirk. In a panel moderated by Chris Hardwick, Vince and the cast talk about what it was like to shoot the final episodes of one of the boldest and most intense dramas on television and how they are preparing for the series' final moments. Join the panelists for a one-on-one Q&A session and an official sneak preview of the final eight episodes of Breaking Bad season 5, premiering Sunday night, August 11 at 9:00. Hall H 12:00pm-1:00pm George R. R. Martin Discusses the Skin Trade Adaptation DC Comics group editor Mike Marts, writer Scott Snyder (Batman), and artists Greg Capullo (Batman) and Dan Miki (Batman) journey back to the origins of the Dark Knight this summer with the storyline Batman: Zero Year! Join the all-star team for an exclusive look at the formative years of the Caped Crusader and what they have in store for him in the coming months! Room 25ABC 12:30pm-1:30pm BBC America's Doctor Who 50th Anniversary BBC America presents the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary panel featuring Doctor Who stars Matt Smith and Jenna Coleman, award-winning lead writer and executive producer Steven Moffat, An Adventure in Space and Time star David Bradley, and award-winning writer/executive producer Mark Gatiss. The Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special will premiere November 23, on BBC America. As part of the celebrations in November, An Adventure in Space and Time will tell the story of the genesis of Doctor Who, with David Bradley starring as the first ever Doctor, William Hartnell. Hall H 12:30pm-1:30pm X-Men Get the lowdown on X-Men: Battle of the Atom, the massive X-Men event that will forever change the landscape of the X-Universe! What happens when the original five X-Men come face-to-face with the future X-Men? Heads will roll in this fateful time-space showdown! Plus, find out the latest on all the other corners of mutant-dom! Editor Jeanine Schaefer, senior editor Nick Lowe, and writers Brian Michael Bendis (All-New X-Men), Paul Cornell (Wolverine), Gerry Duggan (Deadpool), Sam Humphries (Uncanny X-Force), and Brian Posehn (Deadpool) bring you your definitive one-stop shop for all things X-Men! Room 6DE 1:00pm-2:00pm Beware the Batman Screening and Q&A The Dark Knight makes his return to television in this new action-packed CG animated series. A cool new take on the classic franchise, Beware the Batman incorporates Batman's core characters with a rogues' gallery of new villains not previously seen in animated form. With backup from ex-secret agent Alfred and lethal swordstress Katana, the Dark Knight faces the twisted machinations of Gotham City's criminal underworld, led by the likes of Anarky, Professor Pyg, Mister Toad, and Magpie. After screening a new episode, producers Glen Murakami (Teen Titans) and Mitch Watson (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) and others will take attendees into the shadows of Gotham City for a lively discussion on the adventures that await Batman this season. From Warner Bros. Animation, Beware the Batman airs Saturday mornings at 10:00 ET/PT on Cartoon Network. Room 6BCF 1:45pm-2:45pm Cartoon Network: Ben 10 Omniverse It's Hero Time! Set your Omnitrix for "Awesome" with the Ben 10 Omniverse panel, highlighting the Cartoon Network hero of a million alien faces! Voice talent Yuri Lowenthal (Ben 10), Steve Blum (Vilgax), Paul Eiding (Grandpa Max), and Eric Bauza (Dr. Psychobos), Matt Youngberg (supervising producer), and Derrick Wyatt (art director) talk about the show, premiere an unseen episode, and much more. Room 6DE 3:00pm-3:50pm It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: Screening and Q&A The Gang returns to Paddy's Pub with Mac (Rob McElhenney), Dennis (Glenn Howerton), Charlie (Charlie Day), Dee (Kaitlin Olson), and Frank (Danny DeVito). It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia was created by McElhenney and is executive produced by McElhenney, Day, Howerton, Michael Rotenberg, Nick Frenkel, Tom Lofaro, Rob Rosell, Scott Marder, and David Hornsby. The show is produced by FX Productions. Hall H 3:00pm-4:00pm Spotlight on Neil Gaiman Comic-Con special guest Neil Gaiman has crossed over into numerous media. From comics to novels, from kids' books to animation, from television to movies, Neil remains one of the most popular creators in the world. Visiting Comic-Con this year to celebrate the 25th anniversary of his seminal comics creation The Sandman, he'll talk about everything that's going on his career right now. Room 6DE 3:30pm-4:30pm Buffy the Musical Once More with Feeling Let's end this show with a bang! The powers that be behind Whedonopolis and Fandom Charities present a screening of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode Once More with Feeling as Comic-Con's big closing event! Many say this is the finest, funniest, most ingenious episode ever to come out of the Buffyverse. But remember, the best part of the show is up to you! This episode was made for talkin' -- back, that is -- and singing and shouting and dancing in the aisles, with or without your dry cleaning! Audience participation: It isn't just for Rocky Horror and mob riots anymore. Room 6BCF 4:15pm-5:00pm Harry Potter: Still Magic! The Harry Potter book and movie canons are closed (though Pottermore and Universal's Wizarding Worlds are open). Sixteen years after we first went to Hogwarts, fans are still discussing, creating and gathering online and in person to share their love for J. K. Rowling's stories, and for the fandom! Look back, ahead, and into the Mirror of Erised with forever HP fans, including moderator Heidi Tandy (FictionAlley.org), Joey Richter and Brian Rosenthal (Team StarKid/A Very Potter Senior Year), Mark Oshiro (MarkDoesStuff.com), Harrison Homel (International Quidditch Association), Leslie Combemale (ArtInsights), Alex Carpenter (The Remus Lupins), and Lauren Bird (HP Alliance). Room 6DE Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2013 Schedules